Kid Temper Tantrum Goes to Hell with Lil Uzi Vert
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY OFFEND SOME READERS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Leland wakes up in a red room Leland: Where am I? ???: Good! You're here! Leland looks back. Lil Uzi Vert appears Leland: LIL UZI?!?! Lil Uzi: Yep. That's me. Leland: Where the hell are we? Lil Uzi: Ha! You said "where the hell"! We're literally in hell! Leland: WHAT?!?! HOW?!?! Lil Uzi: Well I turned 27, and that's when I killed myself by drinking 2,000,000 gallons of lean. And then you and a bunch of other fans led a suicide party just so you can be with me! Leland: But I wanted to go to heaven! Lil Uzi: Well I wasn't lying when I said all of my fans were going to hell, was I? Leland: Well how do we get out of hell? Lil Uzi: You can't get out of hell! Let alone this room! Leland: I know! الله أكبر!!! One of the walls implodes. Here, the scenery is seen with a fiery, lavish scene Leland: Good thing it still works! Lil Uzi: Look at all of these people! A bunch of Lil Uzi Vert fans begin to crowd the two Fan #1: LIL UZI YOU PSYCHO!!! YOU WEREN'T LYING WHEN YOU SAID WE'RE ALL GOING TO HELL!!! Fan #2: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!?! Fan #3: I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO BURN TO DEATH!!! Lil Uzi: Listen up! It's you guys fault that chose to listen to my music! Now you all have paid the price! Leland: Well you think we're bad? You worship Marilyn Manson and have a sick obsession with Marshall Applewhile and his ghetto cult! Lil Uzi: But me and you went to stop him in Kid Temper Tantrum VS Marshall Applewhite! Leland: And you still use their logo as your new album cover! ???: SILENCE!!! Justin Bieber appears Leland: OH NO!!! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!!! THE WORST ARTIST EVER!!! Lil Uzi: Who even listens to him nowadays? Justin: Listen, I'm the evil Justin Bieber! Now that you're in hell, Rias Gremory and Old XXXTentacion have ordered me to torture you Uzi fans! And I got the perfect torture device! Baby plays Fans: OH NO!!! THE WORST SONG IN EXISTENCE!!! Leland: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Leland punches Lil Uzi. He responds back by slamming him Justin: OH S***!!! Leland: YOU- Lil Uzi: You started this! Leland: THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA- But before Leland can say anything else, a bright glow shines the entire place. When it disappears, the spirit of XXXTentacion appears Leland: X!!! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!!! XXX: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and resurrect Leland, Lil Uzi Vert, and his fans! Justin: I DON'T THINK SO!!! Justin takes a sword, and X takes fists. X uses his fists to pound the sword and break it. He then pulls out a knife shaped like Upper Michigan and stabs Justin directly in his heart Justin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Justin Bieber explodes Leland then wakes up. He is in a hospital Dad: l-leland... Leland: Dad? Dad: THANK GOSH YOU'RE ALIVE!!! Lee goes to hug him. After that, the TV comes on Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY?! Lil Uzi Vert has came back to life! We have no idea how, but it's a good thing that his music is still gonna live! Leland: THANK GOODNESS!!! Now everything is back to normal! Dad: BUT YOU LED A SUICIDE PARTY!!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!! Nurse: (coming inside) I've just got good news! All members of the suicide party have came back to life too! It's a miracle! Leland: YAY!!! NO!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE LELAND DIE, THEN COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!! JUST END THESE TERRIBLE FANFICS!!! I AGREE!!! THEY'RE HORRIBLE, STUPID, LACK CREATIVITY, AND FLAT OUT BAD!!! Leland: Do you want me to go ISIS on you? Exactly! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum